


An Intertwined Carnation and Daisy

by Saku777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku777/pseuds/Saku777
Summary: They share a language and dance all their own and know one another though and thoughA fic for the Hetalia Writer's discord otp event using the prompts "flowers" and "I never want to see you again."





	An Intertwined Carnation and Daisy

The day dawned to find Romano asleep, but later after some food, a siesta, and hours spent with other matters the sun shone upon him digging furiously in his garden on a fine spring day getting moist rich southern earth, part of his own self, on his bare calloused hands and short cropped fingernails. From the way he was furiously digging and pulling up weeds as if it was his own hair he was pulling on out of frustration it was clear Romano was quite angry at something.

This was further cemented by the muttering and grumbling coming from him which could only be heard if one attempted to listen closely. Perhaps if Spain had come by later Romano might have calmed down, for gardening usually calmed and eased his nerves and temper. There was just something about it, something about the earth, the plants, the entirety of nature being around that was wonderful and relaxing.

However alas, Spain came right at the moment Romano was grumbling terribly. He was carrying some flowers in his hands, a bright mix of daises and carnations, with a red rose in the middle. Romano took one look at him and turned away.

“Aw, Roma. What’s wrong?” Spain asked. “Did your football team lose again?”

“Shut up you jerk,” he said, partly insulted that was his first assumption. “You know what you did dammit, and that was low. Now I know you think we suck, well maybe we suck but I don’t need you to rub it in my goddamn face.” Clearly Spain had said that without any prompting to note how predictable it was that his team should lose, Romano thought. There could be no other conclusion in his mind. “Those flowers too, I bet they’re to butter me up. Well it won’t fucking work.”

At first Spain was simply amused. Perhaps he did think Romano’s team currently sucked, but that wasn’t the reason he had said that. However now a dumbfounded expression came across his face. “Butter you up for what? Roma, I just saw these and thought you might like them. I know how much you like flowers.”

“But they’re all cut up and rootless,” he complained, not denying the fact that he liked them.

“Oh, so you don’t want them?”

Romano huffed and puffed his cheeks, crossing his arms and turning away. “I didn’t say that you idiot, I…I just said a fact. They ain’t as good as flowers with all their roots and shit. A-anyways that’s not the fucking point! The point is I’m pissed at you, now go away. I never wanna see you again.” He didn’t mean that, and in fact if Spain had ever taken him seriously in the many times he had said that in his life he would have been horrified and devastated.

Spain knew he didn’t, he had known Romano for years and although sometimes the other nation confused him he also knew, most of the time, how to read him like a book. Spain was also sharper than he seemed, for it was very easy to get Romano to do what he wanted even if he was sometimes confused over why he was so irritable. Spain never really bothered asking why, it didn’t come to mind to ask. Instead this time he simply said, “But you never told me what I did.”

Romano grumbled, “”You know what you fucking did dammit. But I’ll be nice and actually say it. I saw you flirting with some girl today! I knew it! I knew you like her more than me, you think she’s prettier and nicer too, don’t you? Well I do’t fucking care, I don’t!”

He did care, with all his heart, as he did with all things he loved, and Spain saw that too. It was so funny he almost laughed.

Romano however was not amused, but instead was quite distressed. He ignored the hypocrisy of his statement, for he himself flirted meaninglessly many times, and ignored the fact that just because someone flirted with someone else didn’t mean they were interested in any way in them. To his mind this girl was better and he almost in one ridiculous moment wished he was a girl, for at least them he would be pretty.

That sense of deep self hatred over the fact that he was that affected by Spain’s actions, that he was that hurt over something so small, was boiling inside of him and it bothered him greatly. Why had he allowed his heart to be affected thus? Why had he given Spain the power to hurt him? Why had he even gotten involved with anyone else, much less a nation that had had control over him?

As much as Spain had benefited him, a fact that embarrassed him, he had also been detrimental to him as well, partly having at least some cause inn his difficult issues in the past and is current ills. Romano had a sensitive heart and passionate spirit as well as a long memory. Such things were not easy to forget or overlook. At least him and Spain were more or less equals now, but that rebellious spirit over anyone in power over him had never left him and now Spain had some sway over his heart. That was terrifying.

Oblivious to all this Spain said, “If you say so Roma, but I was only flirting with her to get a discount. I’m a bit low on funds at the moment.”

“You’re always low on funds like me dammit,” he grumbled.

“So you get it. Cheer up, alright?” he said as he went up to Romano and slipped one of the daises behind his ear.

At first Romano wasn’t aware of the flower and said, “Just what the hell d’ýou think you’re doing dammit?” But as he reached up his hand brushed the soft velvet petals of the daisy and he blushed lightly. He didn’t want to cheer up, but it was rather hard not to when Spain did things like that.

“Or maybe I should do something to make you laugh!”

“No, don’t!” Romano protested “You’re not funny dammit, you really really aren’t.”

Spain frowned, pretending to be hurt. “I think I am, come on.”

Romano shook his head furiously, Spain was not going to make him laugh, he thought. In the midst of this Spain had done what he had wanted to do this entire time, distract Romano and make him less grumpy. He felt a inner sense of satisfaction and accomplishment but he said nothing. He knew so many of Romano’s habits and tricks and true Romano knew his, but Spain always loved making sure he came up on top, for Romano’s own good of course. He did enjoy seeing him happy after all.

“Make something better of yourself and make me dinner.”

Romano’s voice roused Spain from his thoughts and he grinned. “Well alright, then after I’ll tell you a joke.” Romano groaned and protested yet again as they went inside but Spain merely laughed at that.

Later on Spain would get his joke, once both of them were drowsy, full, and filled with wine and Romano would snort, having forgotten his inner resolution not to laugh or be amused. So the day would go on the way it had many times before. However there was a comfort in this peaceful simplicity, this was the kind of life both loved most and despite their differences they understood this about one another. So they continued onwards in the vast realms of time as nations, dancing around one another amidst the blue Mediterranean sea.


End file.
